“Put together, take apart” puzzles are a general category of three-dimensional puzzles that consist of two or more pieces that interlock in some manner, and are a challenge to assemble and/or disassemble. Put together, take apart puzzles that primarily consisting of notched sticks, interlocked to form three-dimensional structures, can be referred to as “burr” puzzles. Some prior art burr puzzles are solved by sequentially moving one piece at a time with respect to the other pieces until the puzzle is assembled or disassembled. These puzzles can be referred to as “sequential motion” burr puzzles.
A second category of burr puzzles can demonstrate the simultaneous movement of all, or several pieces, of the puzzle in a coordinated manner to assemble or disassemble the puzzle. These can be referred to as “coordinated motion” burr puzzles. There are prior art coordinated motion puzzles that use three pieces, and some puzzles that use four pieces.
Star burr puzzles are constructed of three pairs of parallel pieces with one pair aligned with the X-axis, one pair aligned with the Y-axis and one pair aligned with the Z-axis in such a way that they interlock into one assembled puzzle. Starr burrs puzzles have often appear as jagged spheres or crystals and can include a simple coordinated motion on assembly or disassembly. The external shape of star burr puzzles when fully assembled can be constructed to take many forms, including an outward form similar to that shown in FIG. 7 when fully assembled. Often, all six pieces have the identical shape and topography. During the coordinated motion of disassembly for star burr puzzles capable of coordinated motion, each pair of parallel pieces is simultaneously pulled directly (in one direction) apart from the other piece in the pair, and directly away from the center of the assembly until the pieces no longer interlock. During this coordinated motion, the pieces in each pair away from each other only in one plane with respect to each other. For example, see the partially disassembled star burr of FIG. 7.
Certain patented puzzles may be worth mentioning as background to the different present puzzles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,254, Puzzle, to Marc, is a typical take apart, put together three-dimensional puzzle. This puzzle has several different pieces and assembles into multiple shapes. It does not allow coordinated motion during assembly or disassembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,238, Locking Puzzle, to Derouin, is a typical put together, take apart interlocking “burr” puzzle made from sticks with notches. This puzzle has many different shaped pieces and is incapable of coordinated motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,053, Mortised Block Puzzle, to Rao, is a put together, take apart puzzle that forms an assembly that has one piece along each of the X, Y and Z-axes. This puzzle only has three pieces and it does not utilize coordinated motion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,657, Irregular Polyhedron Puzzle Game with Pieces of Asymmetrical Shapes, to Cabrera, is a take apart, put together puzzle in which the assembled puzzle has a general shape with portions aligned with the X, Y and Z axis, but it has very many pieces with very different geometry and it does not utilize coordinated motion. Cabreras' puzzle is actually based on Rubic cube technology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,336, Three Dimensional Interlocking Puzzle, to Miller, is also a put together; take apart interlocking puzzle that has components generally configured along the X, Y and Z-axes when assembled. The pieces are generally circular and it does not allow coordinated motion.
It would be desirable to have a puzzle with a simpler array of components. Because of the difficulty and surprising appearance of coordinated motion puzzles, it would be interesting to have a puzzle with a different motion, obscured internal mechanism, and challenging assembly requirements. Benefits could be derived from an assembly that expands or contracts in three dimensions, e.g., when force is applied to as few as two parts. It would also be rewarding to have a coordinated motion puzzle structured to allow the outward appearance to be modified while retaining the function of the coordinated motion mechanism. The present invention provides these and other features that will be apparent upon review of the following.